


(Unread) Letters to You

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klayley, hayley’s letters to Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Klaus reads the rest of Hayley’s letters one night.At first Hayley writes him just to write him. But after the first few letters he sends back unread she just writes to vent what she can’t say to his face.Starts with the first year Hope went to the Salvatore boarding school.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Klaus,

 

It was Hope’s first day of school and I just dropped her off. She was really upset for a while because she didn’t want to go, she spent the whole summer reasoning with me, but finally she agreed, knowing it was a way for her to learn more about her powers, I think she still hopes to learn how to release you guys from the Hallows hold. She asked me again if she could call you and you know what I had to say? That you changed your number. I hate lying to her so for the love of god would you call her. It’s been 3 months since your last letter to her and she already thinks you’re mad at her. I’ve been saying that you’ve been busy and you’d write or call soon, but even I’m starting to not believe what I say.

 

An email would be fine too if you want to be short.

 

Hayley


	2. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus reads the rest of Hayley’s letters one night.
> 
> At first Hayley writes him just to write him. But after the first few letters he sends back unread she just writes to vent what she can’t say to his face.
> 
> In this one Hayley writes to Klaus during Hope’s first thanksgiving back from Boarding School

Dear Klaus,

 

Hope’s back for Thanksgiving. She’s better than the last time I saw her, she made a few friends including Caroline and Ric’s girls. They’re coming to visit the next time they are let go for break so 3 girls running amuck in the compound should be fun. Right now she’s with Marcel, who’s back to check in on Josh and the vampires. He said he went to see you and that you’re apparently killing your way through England? Klaus what the hell? He told Hope a different story if you’re worried, she wrote you a letter too I’m pretty sure you’ve read it already because I put it in front of this one.

 

Hayley


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Letter of the first year Klaus and his siblings can’t be around Hope.

Dear Klaus,

 

Merry Christmas, I just got my last letter to you returned unopened. But I’m going to keep writing because maybe eventually you’ll decide one day not to send these letters back. Anyway I’m sure you’ve seen the picture I sent with this letter. She loved the paint set you got her. I know it’s hard for you to write her, believe me it’s hard for her to read them. But it’s the only way she can connect with you since you’ve refused to answer her calls now.

Freya is teaching Hope some spells she loved to use during the Holidays. She’s getting better with her spell casting and chanting, Ric even said that she can go to advance classes when they get back to school. Freya’s quite happy with it. Did you get her present for you? She had Freya send it to you so I’m sure you did. She spent days on that painting, she was so happy when she finished it. 

 

Anyway, I hope you’re not making any stupid decision.

 

Hayley


	4. Alone

Dear Klaus,

 

Hope’s gone for the week, Freya and Keelin decide to take her out on a normally vacation. I would have gone with them but I have to be Alpha to the wolves this weekend since it’s a full moon festival. Freya sent me a picture of them, they’re somewhere in Portugal I think. She’s happy as you can see by the pictures I’ve sent as well.

 

Anyway, we miss you.

 

Hayley


	5. What’s Wrong with You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley sends Klaus a letter after that locator spell fiasco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know someone is mad when they don’t even start the letter with “Dear {Insert Name Here}”

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Hope called me in tears because you yelled at her when she decided to do a locators spell and found you. Klaus! You need to clean your act up. She just wanted to see you. What were you even doing? She wouldn’t tell me, but given yours and her reaction, I think I know.

I know you’ll probably send this back and I’ve probably already called you but I felt like I needed to yell at you.

 

Hayley


	6. Tenth

Dear Klaus,

 

It’s Hope’s 10th birthday today. You called her and she was smiling the whole day so thank you for that. I know it wasn’t easy but I really appreciate that. She’s asleep next to me right now and it’s the first time in a while that she fell asleep not reading spell books.

It’s still hard to believe that she has been around for 10 years. I still feel terrible that you are missing out on it. We will get you back together Klaus. All of you, these 10 years are nothing because of the enternity we will have with her. I know things seem terrible now and most days it is. But she knows you will be back, you all will be back.

She is our Hope Klaus, never forget that. She is the hope in a world where no one is hunting her. Where we can all live in peace. Keep that in mind.

 

Hayley


End file.
